Hellwalker (3.5e Prestige Class)
Hellwalker Hellwalker Life in the Lower Planes is generally nasty, brutish, and short, and it is only the strongest survive long enough to learn the mysteries and unique properties of these locales. The Hellwalker is one such individual. Trained in the Lower Planes and weaned on the taint of evil, these solitary hunters roam the Lower Planes, traveling along planar byways and through networks of portals too dangerous or erratic for regular use. Becoming a Hellwalker Becoming a Hellwalker Class Skills (Skill Points::4 + Int modifier per level) (Dex), (Str), (Con), (Cha), (Cha), (Dex), (Geography) (Int), Knowledge (The Planes) (Int), (Wis) (Dex), (Wis), (Dex), , (Int), (Wis), (Wis). Class Features Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Hellwalkers gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. : At levels 1, 3, and 5, the Hellwalker casts spells (including gaining any new spell slots and spell knowledge) as if he had also gained a level in a spellcasting class he had previous to gaining that level. If the character does not have any levels in any spellcasting classes when he takes his first level of Hellwalker, this class feature gives him levels in Sorcerer spellcasting. (Ex): At 1st level, a Hellwalker attunes himself to energies of the Lower Planes. While on the Lower Planes, he counts as if under the effect of a Attune Form spell. If not currently on a Lower Plane, he may cast plane shift at will, with his target destination being a location on a Lower Plane. : At 2nd and 4th level, the Hellwalker learns the martial or mystical arts of the Lower Planes. He can choose to gain a +1 to spellcasting level, or a +1d6 to sneak attack dice(but only if he has sneak attack dice from another class), or a fighter bonus feat(which is must meet the prerequisites). Once chosen, this ability cannot be changed. (Sp): At 3rd level, the Hellwalker has so attuned himself to the energies of the Lower Planes that he can call this energy to himself, ferrying himself with it when the energy is strong and drawing it to him when it does not exist. While on a Lower Plane, the Hellwalker can cast teleport without error at will as a spell-like ability, with a limit of 50 pounds over his own weight. While not on a Lower Plane, a Hellwalker can cast planar bubble on himself, at will, and he can choose to be a native of any one Lower Plane(chosen each time this effect is used) for the purposes of this spell. Membership has Privileges (Sp): A Hellwalker of 5th level has tapped into a rarely used and poorly maintained network of portals dotting the Lower Planes, and he can manipulate those portals for his own purposes. The Hellwalker may cast gate (travel version only) as a spell-like ability once per day. Unlike a normal gate, only living creatures and attended objects may pass through this gate. This ability can only be used if at least one side of the gate is on a Lower Plane. : At 5th level, the Hellwalker's Base Attack Bonus increases by 1 permanently. ---- → Fiends with Class Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Tome Category:Class Category:Prestige Class